Don't Worry
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Gibbs knows just how to take care of labor* TIBBS. MPREG. SEQUEL TO DONT JOSTLE.


**Oh. My. Tibbs! Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm flattered beyond belief! Since so many of you wanted a sequel, here it is! I guess you can all this the "Don't" series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Don't Worry_

**Summary: **_Gibbs knows just how to take care of labor_

**Genre: **_Romance/Family_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

**Warning: **_MPREG!_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Worry<strong>

"J..." Anthony DiNozzo groaned in pain for at least the tenth time in the past hour. He took a shaky, deep breathe and squeezed his boss' hand.

"Just breathe," Gibbs instructed gently, running his thumb across Tony's hand. "You're doing just fine."

Tony nodded closing his eyes and breathing deeply through another contraction. It had been two hours since he and Gibbs arrived at the hospital and his labor was progressing quickly. In a few more hours, he and Gibbs would be parents.

"He still needs a name, you know," Gibbs tried to take Tony's mind off the pain. "We haven't decided on one yet."

"I thought we were waiting...to see what he looks like?" Tony breathed through another contraction.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. But we still need choices."

Turning slowly onto his side, Tony faced his partner. He winced softly and grasped Gibbs' hand. "Ow. Having kids is painful."

"Ya think?" Gibbs laughed softly, stroking Tony's hair. "I told you that when you wanted to have a baby."

Smiling softly, Tony looked into his boss' eyes. "Yeah, but it's going to be worth it all. No matter how much I yell and scream and complain."

"And you do that a lot," Gibbs smirked kissing his forehead. "So what're you thinking for names?"

Tony went silent for a minute, thinking of the myriad of names he and Gibbs went through. He thought of the two names they had both liked more than the others and smiled softly. "I remember you liked Austin Jackson. I liked Leroy Jackson."

Gibbs smiled. "We'll see what he looks like. Then we can decide from there. But I like those two."

Tony nodded. "So do I." He closed his eyes as Gibbs continued to softly stroke his hair. The contractions were subsiding and he was getting tired. He knew he should rest before the real work started.

"Sleep," Gibbs reached up turning off the lights over Tony's bed. "You need your rest before he starts comin'." He sat back down and held Tony's hand. "I'll be right here."

Nodding sleepily, Tony yawned. "Okay, Gibbs," he smiled and settled himself as comfortably as he could. Lacing their fingers together, Tony fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Ow...ow...ow...ow!" Tony yelled digging his fingers into Gibbs' hand. He panted hard and laid back down. He was into his second hour of pushing with little progress. He was getting exhausted and that made Gibbs worried. "I can't...I can't...it hurts."<p>

"I know, Tony," Gibbs softly raun his finger on his tired partner's cheek. He looked at the doctor. "What's the problem?"

"The baby's breeched," the doctor told him, "he's having a hard time pushing the baby out."

Gibbs felt himself fume. "So what can you do about it?"

Looking slightly annoyed, the doctor looked up at him. "At the moment, the work is all on your partner. He needs to push the baby out as much as he can and then I can assist."

Resisting a huff, Gibbs looked back at Tony. "You can do it. Just one more. Make it really big and then you can rest and it'll be over." He stroked Tony's hair back and smiled gently. "You can do it, DiNozzo. Alright?"

Nodding painfully, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand taking deep breathes. "It hurts...it hurts..." He softly wheezed. "I can't breathe...good."

"I got it," a young brunette nurse came over to his bedside and strapped a oxygen mask on him. They had been well prepared for Tony when he came in, especially since his lungs weren't what they used to be after getting plague. Tony'd had a hard time breathing throughout the whole pregnancy and they had been expecting pushing to be the worst of it for him.

Tony took some deep, slow breathes leaning his head against Gibbs' touch. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was see his son and rest. He felt like he was barely going to live through this birth.

Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead and leaned over the bed railing. "You're alright," he spoke softly and lovingly, "you're going to make it. You can do this, Tony, you're very strong and I'm so proud of you. Okay? Just take it easy and push when you feel like you need to. Don't strain yourself."

Tony nodded softly. "Yes Boss."

"Good," Gibbs smiled and kissed his cheek.

Another hour went by of Tony pushing, getting tired out, and the doctor and nurses working to get the baby out on their own so Tony didn't strain himself to exhaustion. Not too long after, their son was born. Gibbs beamed and kissed his tired out partner's cheek. "You did it, Tony. Great job."

Tony smiled tiredly catching his breathe. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Here he is," the young brunette nurse smiled setting a squirmy, crying baby on Tony's chest. "Congratulations you two."

Tony grinned and took his newborn son's hand tearing up. "Wow...he's gorgeous. J, look at him."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's head. "He is. He looks like you."

"No," Tony smiled shaking his head. "He looks like his father."

Softly laughing, Gibbs kissed his cheek. "Don't argue with me."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after their son was weighed, measured, and cleaned up and Tony got rested and back into his own room, Gibbs brought their bundled baby boy in to meet his daddy officially. He grinned with pride going over to his partner's bed. "Hey."<p>

Tony opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Gibbs. "Hey," he sounded tired, but looked a hell of a lot better. He smiled softly rubbing his eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He's great," Gibbs smiled cradling the baby. "He's healthy. Weighed eight pounds exactly. Told ya Gibbs boys were big babies."

Tony laughed softly and sorely sat himself upright. "Who does he look like most now?" He softly smirked.

"Still you, I think," Gibbs smirked back. "But I'll let you decide for yourself." He carefully handed their son over into Tony's arms.

Smiling, Tony gently cradled the newborn and looked at him. "Oh wow look at you, little man," he kissed his son's cheek and took his tiny hand into his own. "You're beautiful, yeah you are. We've been waiting forever for you."

Gibbs sat down next to Tony on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Tony leaned his head up and kissed Gibbs softly on the lips. "I'm still a little tired. Doctor said I would be for a couple hours and sore for a few days. Told me to take it easy for a while."

"And you will do just that, I'll make sure of it," Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled and looked back down at his son, who had his eyes open. He softly gasped in amazement. "He has your eyes, J. Just like I wanted." He grinned at his baby boy. "You have Papa's eyes, yes you do. Beautiful blue eyes." He adored his baby, softly stroking his fingertip across the baby's small fingers.

Gibbs softly rubbed Tony's back and smiled. "What should we name him, do you think?"

"I don't know," Tony sounded conflicted. "Now I can't choose a perfect name for such a perfect little baby. I've been running through every name in my head and they all just don't seem to fit the cutie."

Laughing softly, Gibbs kissed Tony's head. "Well I'm sure whatever we pick, it'll be a great name for him. We just have to decide on one we both like."

Tony looked up at him. "Was it hard for you with Kelly?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded stroking Tony's hair. "We went through five names when she was born before we decided on Kelly. It's always hard to pick a perfect name for your child. But when you think of one, you'll know it's the right name."

Smiling, Tony looked back down at his baby boy. "I want to name him after his dad." He looked back up at Gibbs. "I don't mean like exactly, but a part of your name in his?"

Nodding, Gibbs smiled softly. "That's okay with me. Whatever you like, I promise I'll like it, too. He's our son and he should have whatever name we think is best for him."

Thinking, Tony looked at the baby and kissed his fingers. "What would you like to be called, little man? Huh?" He smiled, running through names in his head. "Daniel Jethro...Andrew Jethro...Christopher Jethro...Alexander Jethro...Liam Jethro..."

"How about Ryan?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him then back down at his son. "Ryan Jethro Gibbs." He thought about it for a minute then grinned. "I love it. It's perfect. Just like him."

Gibbs smiled and kissed his partner's cheek. "I like it, too. It's a good name."

Tony nodded and leaned his head against Gibbs' arm. He watched little Ryan blink up at them both and wiggle his little fingers. Tony laughed and grinned widely. "He's adorable, J." He ran his finger against Ryan's soft chubby cheek. "What do you think they'll say about him?"

"Oh Abby won't let him go," Gibbs replied. "You'll have to beg for him back."

Tony laughed softly. "I know that for sure."

Smiling, Gibbs kissed his cheek. "Good job, Tony. I'm real proud of ya. You did great." He softly ran his hand up and down Tony's back. "We have a beautiful son." Ryan yawned and squeaked in response before snuggling into his daddy's arms.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
